


beautiful

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Implied Semishira, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: Satori didn’t know what happened after that, but all of a sudden, it was like he was back in elementary school again; trying to convince himself that everything that people said about him was wrong, but never being fully able to grasp onto that mentality. He doesn’t know when it started again, because he had been happy; his blocking, his teammates, and, most of all, Wakatoshi, had made him feel better about himself. It wasn’t supposed to get bad again. It was supposed to be a quick, passing thing.Except, in the end, it wasn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have bad ushiten feelings so here's this
> 
> i just want tendou to be really happy and ushijima to be happy and for them to be happy together ya feel me

It really wasn’t supposed to become a big thing.

 

Honestly, Satori hadn’t minded in the beginning. It was a quick, fleeting thought; a swift shot of something akin to jealousy burning hot in his stomach. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. 

 

Then, Aoba Johsai lost to Karasuno in the semifinals. 

 

Satori had been helping his own team get their stuff together, mainly making sure that Hayato had his phone (he didn’t at first—nearly exploded until he realized it was only at the bottom of his backpack) and that Tsutomu was actually  _ on  _ the bus, not like at the quarterfinals where he was too busy talking to a couple of their first year cheerleaders to notice that the bus was going to leave without him.

 

After he had ensured that his first year wasn’t getting off the bus until they were back at Shiratorizawa,  _ no matter how much he wanted attention _ , he had realized that they were down a captain. It was odd that he hadn’t noticed earlier, since despite the fact that Wakatoshi didn’t say much, he would pull all eyes on him with his attitude; that aura of a champion that was constantly surrounding him. 

 

He ignored Eita’s (very rude, might he add) yell of “We’re leaving if you’re not back soon, dickface!”. He merely flipped him off, strutting away with Hayato saying something about “damn, that ass! Let me get them digits, baby!” in the background. 

 

Because he was going to find his goddamn boyfriend before he got hurt trying to cross a street or something of that nature.

 

He ended up wishing that he hadn’t. 

 

There Wakatoshi was, talking to Oikawa Tooru. Which Satori didn’t mind. He didn’t think he would get jealous that often; in fact, he didn’t remember getting jealous in all the time he and Wakatoshi had been dating. He was, overall, in his own gracious opinion, a pretty chill guy. The spark of jealousy was gone in a flash, and once Oikawa had left, he had skipped over to Wakatoshi and grabbed his hand, leading him towards their bus.

 

Satori hadn’t been reminded of his out of character jealousy until a couple weeks later, after one of the practices that the third years had intruded on. They had lost to Karasuno - who’da thought it, right? - so, even though they didn’t have to go to practice anymore, they would still barge in like they owned the place.

 

Which, in a way, they kind of did. 

 

But, anyway, Satori had been walking into the locker room, ugly horse laughing at one of Eita’s jokes - with the setter doing the exact same right behind him - when he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Satori had felt a wave of embarrassment go through him, for some odd reason, and he had immediately stopped laughing, internally refusing to look back at the mirror.

 

“Hey, Satori,” Eita said, “you okay?”

 

Satori nodded, putting a fake smile on his face. “Yeah, Eita, I’m good.”

 

Eita looked unconvinced, but nodded anyway.

 

Satori didn’t know what happened after that, but all of a sudden, it was like he was back in elementary school again; trying to convince himself that everything that people said about him was wrong, but never being fully able to grasp onto that mentality. He doesn’t know when it started again, because he had been  _ happy;  _ his blocking, his teammates, and, most of all, Wakatoshi, had made him feel better about himself. 

 

It wasn’t supposed to get bad again. It was supposed to be a quick, passing thing.

 

Except, in the end, it wasn’t.

 

\---

 

Satori has gotten kicked out of his room.

 

Kenjirou had come over to visit Eita, so obviously, it meant they would have some sort of sexual activity going on; with the disguise of “studying”, despite neither setter actually  _ needing  _ help with school. Eita had told Satori to get out with good intentions, giving him a soft “go visit your boyfriend; Reon is in Hayato’s room” before shutting the door in his face.

 

Well, Satori appreciates his attempt at charity.

 

So, now he’s lying on Wakatoshi’s bed, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as they both look at a copy of Shonen Jump. Wakatoshi is clearly reading the advertisements, as per usual, but for once, Satori finds himself not caring. He looks up, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. He glances away quickly, burying his face into Wakatoshi’s shoulder.  

 

“Are you alright, Satori?” Wakatoshi asks, looking away from the magazine. Satori can feel Wakatoshi attempting to link their fingers together. He has gotten more comfortable with physical contact. “Yeah,” he says, giving a small nod. “Why do you say you’re fine when you’re not?” Wakatoshi asks, closing the magazine and putting it down on the table next to his bed. Satori huffs out a small laugh, because Wakatoshi has gotten  _ so  _ good at reading him. 

 

“Do you… not want to date me?” Satori asks, lifting his head from Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “Why would you ever think that?” The captain asks. Satori shrugs, his fingers fiddling in his lap, a nervous habit he had picked up years ago that still sticks with him. “Because I’m not… beautiful, a-and I’m kind of annoying, and because you could have literally  _ anyone  _ else,” he says. 

 

Wakatoshi looks confused, so Satori takes his hands. “Wakatoshi-kun, you could do  _ so much  _ better than me. You could get someone who is nicer, or who’s more talented, or who looks better. Someone who won’t… force you to read Shonen Jump and annoy you about anime. I don’t understand  _ why  _ you’re dating me…” Wakatoshi still has the same blank look on his face, the one he does when Satori tells a bad joke that he doesn’t understand.

 

“Do you… think that I don’t want to be your boyfriend?” Wakatoshi asks. Satori bites his lip at the word, because even though they had been dating for a while, he still got butterflies whenever he heard Wakatoshi formally refer to him as his boyfriend. 

 

“It’s not that at all, Wakatoshi! It’s  _ me  _ who’s inadequate, you’re perfect. You could have chosen someone better, someone like Oikawa-” 

 

_ Fuck,  _ he really needs to work on his brain to mouth filter.

 

Wakatoshi’s look becomes even more confused. “What does Oikawa have to do with this?”

 

Well, no going back now. Satori sighs. “He’s… He’s so perfect, and he’s talented and really good-looking, and you seem to like him quite a bit…” 

 

“Satori,” Wakatoshi interrupts, “I don’t want Oikawa, or  _ anyone  _ else. I’m dating you, why would you ever think of yourself that lowly?” Satori shrugs, refusing to meet Wakatoshi’s eyes. “Satori,” Wakatoshi starts again, pulling Satori into his lap, who moves without much prompting, “you’re beautiful. You are talented, you are not annoying in any way, shape, or form. You are amazing, and I love you,” he says. 

 

Satori blushes, his face going about as red as his hair. One of Wakatoshi’s hands rests on his thigh, while the other moves to the back of his neck. “Let me show you,” he whispers into Satori’s ear,  his lips pressing feather soft kisses onto his neck. Satori lets out a quiet gasp, his hands gripping tightly on Wakatoshi’s shirt. “Wakatoshi,” he moans, knowing full well that there will be a prominent bite mark on his neck tomorrow that Eita will point out, then proceed to make fun of with Hayato right behind him.

 

“Satori,” Wakatoshi grunts out when Satori’s hips grind down on instinct. The middle blocker lets out a little whine, his hands going underneath Wakatoshi’s shirt to feel his (very well-pronounced) muscles. “Let me take care of you,” Wakatoshi says, maneuvering them so that Satori is lying down on his back, his captain hovering over him. “Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

 

And, well, Wakatoshi was never one to do things halfway. 

 

He removes Satori’s shirt, pressing gentle pecks to the freckles dotting his shoulders. “Beautiful,” he whispers, relishing in the fact that Satori’s blush goes all the way down to his chest. Wakatoshi continues to kiss Satori’s chest lightly. He pays special attention to his boyfriend’s sensitive nipples; giving them little licks and kisses as he passes by them. Satori puts his hand over his mouth to hide his moan. 

 

“T-Toshi, what if someone hears -” Satori stutters out. Wakatoshi hums, his fingertips lightly trailing down Satori’s waist. He had gotten  _ way  _ too good at teasing; Satori remembers when they first started dating, how he taught Wakatoshi everything he knew about sex, which, in hindsight, wasn’t very much. However, he still acted confident, and now, as Wakatoshi lightly bites at the skin on his waist, he both loathes and adores his boyfriend’s attention to detail.

 

“Let them hear you,” Wakatoshi says, rubbing soothing circles into Satori’s hipbones. Satori throws his head back with a moan, his hand coming up to his mouth, but a hand on his wrist stops him. “Satori, do you need to be reminded not to use your hands?” Wakatoshi asks, his eyes dark and looking at Satori in a way that makes him feel vulnerable and exposed, but also, at the same time, safe. 

 

Satori gulps, nodding a little. Wakatoshi reaches to the chair that his school uniform is hanging on and pulls his tie off the chair. “Put your hands above your head,” he says. Satori lifts his arms up, gripping the headboard of Wakatoshi’s bed. “Is this okay?” Wakatoshi asks as he leans over Satori, tying his wrists together and to the head board. Satori smiles and nods. “Tell me if you want them undone,” Wakatoshi whispers. Satori nods again and Wakatoshi presses his lips to Satori’s in a gentle kiss.

 

He then reaches behind Tendou’s head, under the pillow he’s laying on to pull out a bottle of lube. “Really, ‘Toshi? Are you thinking about me when I’m not here?” Satori asks, venturing a little bit back into his old self. Wakatoshi gives him a small, loving smile; one that has Satori blushing all over again. “You have such a nice smile,” he whispers, hiding his face the best that he can. Wakatoshi presses another chaste kiss to his cheek, resting his forehead against Satori’s as his fingers dip into the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

“Do you know how important you are to me?” Wakatoshi asks, his face serious. Satori blinks at him, his eyes wide and his lips parted the slightest amount as his breath starts to fall out in quick pants. “You mean everything to me, Satori,” he continues. Satori’s face blooms an impressively bright shade of red and he laughs nervously. “‘Toshi, you can’t just say things like that. It’s too cute, you know I can’t handle it,” he says. 

 

Wakatoshi smirks, leaning forward the slightest bit to attach their lips in a heated kiss. His tongue pokes past Satori’s lips, eliciting a moan out of the redhead. While their lips are still joined, Wakatoshi takes to pulling down Satori’s sweatpants, the pale skin breaking out in goosebumps at the chill of the room. The ace palms Satori through his boxers and takes pleasure in his boyfriend’s gasps and moans, all that he swallows with his lips.

 

“‘Toshi,  _ please,  _ do something,” Satori moans, his hands pulling at the binds around his wrist. “I need you, please,” he continues, grinding his hips up in search of friction. Wakatoshi silently complies, for this  _ is  _ supposed to be about Satori, and pulls down the middle blocker’s boxers. Satori self-consciously closes his legs, blushing and giving Wakatoshi a slight glare.

 

“It’s not fair. You’re still fully clothed. Get naked, ya big dork,” he says. Wakatoshi nods. “I apologize, Satori.” Then, he sheds off his clothing, reaching again for the bottle of lube. He opens it and squeezes some onto his fingers, warming it up. He presses his lips to Satori’s again, and while the other boy is kissing back, nudges his legs open and crawls in between them. His fingertip pressing lightly at Satori’s rim, Satori gasps, then lets out a loud moan when Wakatoshi’s finger enters him.

 

“T-Toshi, you can do more,” Satori says. He’s found that with this, the pain would soon become pleasure; and he was an extremely impatient person. Wakatoshi inserts the first finger into Satori’s hole further, their lips still joined. Satori is letting out breathy little moans, his hands gripping onto nothing as he tries to hold onto Wakatoshi. 

 

“You look so pretty like this, Satori,” Wakatoshi says, prodding at Satori’s hole with two fingers now. “All tied up and spread out for me; taking my fingers so well…” Satori moans, rocking back against Wakatoshi’s fingers. “Pl-Please, Wakatoshi,  _ m-more, _ ” he begs, muscles flexing as he pulls on the binds again. Wakatoshi’s lips graze over his again; Satori chases the feeling. 

 

Wakatoshi scissors his two fingers, stretching Satori out more. He then removes his fingers entirely, prompting another moan out of the redhead at the loss. Wakatoshi kisses him again. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you,” he whispers. Satori nods fervently, his eyes hooded as he looks at Wakatoshi. Wakatoshi puts more lube on his fingers, then puts them back at Satori’s hole, this time with three.

 

Satori moans, spreading his legs even further. “‘Toshi, I’m ready,  _ please,  _ just fuck me already,” he says. Wakatoshi complies, removing his fingers from Satori’s hole. He reaches up to Satori’s hands, untying the knot around his wrists. Satori winces a little as he drops his hands down. Wakatoshi presses light kisses to his shoulders, silently promising Satori aftercare after they’re done. He lines himself up at Satori’s hole, then presses the tip of his cock into the redhead’s awaiting hole.

 

“Satori, I love you. I’ve never wanted anyone else,” Wakatoshi says as he pushes in a little further. Satori blushes and his hands grip onto Wakatoshi’s shoulders as he lets out a high pitched whine. “I love you, too, ‘Toshi,” he whispers, looking up at Wakatoshi with hooded eyes. He lifts himself up, putting his lips by Wakatoshi’s ear. “You know that you can  _ actually  _ fuck me, right? I’m not gonna suddenly break, Wakatoshi-kun~”

 

Wakatoshi raises an eyebrow as he thrusts the rest of the way into Satori, who gasps. “Is this what you wanted, Satori?” Satori nods, moaning. “You know it is, ‘Toshi,” he says, his nails digging into Wakatoshi’s back. 

 

Wakatoshi builds up a steady pace, biting his lip every time Satori tightens his grip on his shoulders or starts letting out little moans. 

 

“Hey, you big hypocrite,” Satori pants, putting his hand on Wakatoshi’s cheeks, his thumb pulling his lip away from his teeth. “You’re gonna let out all those noises, too, alright? It’s only fair,” he says, pressing kisses along Wakatoshi’s jawline until he reaches his lips. He attaches their lips and tightens on Wakatoshi’s cock. Wakatoshi’s lips part in a moan, and Satori takes the opportunity to insert his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“‘Toshi,” Satori says, pulling away from Wakatoshi’s lips, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

Wakatoshi nods, wrapping his hand around Satori’s cock. “Go ahead,” he grunts. Satori lets out a low moan as he cums, his nails scratching down Wakatoshi’s back. Wakatoshi spills his own moan as he follows suit.

 

“‘Toshi,” Satori whispers after he comes down from his high, his eyes drooping from fatigue. Wakatoshi smiles, pressing their lips together lightly. He pulls out of Satori, kissing him again after he lets out a whimper. “I’ll be right back,” he says, leaving to get a towel. Satori sighs blissfully, cuddling into Wakatoshi’s pillow. 

 

When Wakatoshi returns, he sees Satori on his side, his bright red hair lying limp against the pillow, his lips stretched in a small smile of rapture. Wakatoshi smiles to himself, climbing into his bed and turning Satori over onto his back. Satori flutters his eyes open, looking up at Wakatoshi. “I love you,” he whispers; his voice quiet and slightly rough. 

 

Wakatoshi attaches their lips as he cleans Satori up. “I love you, too,” he returns. “So,  _ so,  _ much,” he adds, kissing down Satori’s neck. The redhead giggles. “Wakatoshi, we’re gonna have to go another round if you keep doing that, and we have to get up early to intrude on our kouhai’s practice in the morning,” he says. Wakatoshi lets out a small laugh, planting one last kiss to Satori’s cheek before throwing the towel to the ground, defending the action with ‘I’ll clean it up tomorrow’.

 

He lays down next to Satori, motioning for him to turn around. “I need to massage your shoulders; so you can help Goshiki practice tomorrow.” Satori blushes at the underlying care in his voice, complying to Wakatoshi’s wish. His ace’s strong hands begin to rub his shoulders. “You know, I was not lying at all. I actually do think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.” He lightly kisses the back of Satori’s neck. “I would never want to be with anybody besides you,” he continues. Satori makes a weird, squeaky noise, putting his face in his hands. 

 

“Wakatoshi-kun, how have you gotten so smooth~?” He asks, his voice muffled.

 

He turns back around, making Wakatoshi stop the rubbing motions on his back. “Hand me that?” He asks, pointing to Wakatoshi’s shirt on the floor. Wakatoshi picks it up, slightly confused, and hands it to his boyfriend. Satori puts it on, pulling it over his head. It’s big on him; Wakatoshi is somewhat taller than him, as well as having bigger arms, since Satori was lanky and slender.

 

The sight of Satori in his shirt, which falls loosely around his neck and exposes his collarbones, the bitemarks fully revealed, the redhead’s sleepy eyes looking at him as if he’s the purest thing there is, is way too much for Wakatoshi to handle. He looks down, avoiding avoiding having to meet eyes with Satori.

 

The redhead giggles, scooching forward to cuddle into Wakatoshi’s chest. “I love you, too, Wakatoshi,” he says, smiling, before he yawns. “Let’s go to sleep,” he says, resting his head under Wakatoshi’s chin. “G’night, ‘Toshi,” he whispers. 

 

Wakatoshi smiles, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head, staring down lovingly at his boyfriend.

  
“Beautiful,” he whispers.


End file.
